


Eating Ice Cream

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: 30 Days of OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Eating Ice Cream

The gentle scrape of the chair on the pseudo-vintage linoleum and the barest change in the flow of air hearkened the striking brunettes arrival at the Formica bar top overlooking the street. A glass cup of rich dark frigid sweetness topped with white chocolate drizzle and brilliant neon sugar made a dull clink, the accompanying spoon making a sharper sound on the glass itself.

“We really must stop meeting this way.” Her voice held a hint of reproach and shades of mirth.

His own spoon rested at neat angles next to the silver colored bowl that stood nearly empty in front of him. A slightly pink puddle with flecks of chocolate collected at the bottom of the dish and one stray drop of the sauce threatened to drop on to the table at any moment. He swiped at it with his index finger then licked the residue off with a quick motion.

“That is the most ridiculous thing to ever come out of your mouth,” was his terse reply. The tone belied the small smile that barely lifted the corners of his mouth.

Metal on glass and a satisfied hum that became her next words, “And the most ridiculous thing to ever come in my mouth was you. Now, where are we again?”


End file.
